The Draco Who Lived
by SirenSShadow
Summary: Draco is hit with the killing curse after saving Hermione's life, while he does not die he is only given a short amount of time to live. Hermione is thankful and gets close to Draco. Will Draco defeat the odds? Better then it sounds! XD
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first of all people, i have never read the books and have only seen a couple of the movies. When i get things wrong, please refrian from telling me, because i could care less. Im not trying to sound rude but im using the characters and Hogwarts is all. What all the other places are called, i have no clue. This is just to show how, had _**I**_ wrote the books, Voldermort would be defeated. So, like I said, many, many, many, MANY things will be wrong. I don't care, for Merlin's sake :) Now we shall begin my tale. And this damned authors note is getting too damned long. Anyway...I own nothing, blah, blah blah. This belongs to Jk Rowling. blah blah blah Etc Etc. TADA! (I do not get the point of these disclaimer things, If I owned this book, Draco and Hermione would be together, Harry would be MUCH weaker than Draco, and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if i owned this...Actually, thats a major lie, if i published a book and found it on this website i would probably write up my own 'fan'fiction, and twist things in alternate directions, using my own characters :D AND I WOULDN'T NEED TO PUT UP A DAMN DISCLAIMER, CAUSE GUESS WHAT! I DO OWN IT. Suck on that) okay, im better now. Onward!

Draco crept around the shadows, his black cloak helped him blend into the darkness. He was supposed to be with the Death Eaters already, but had decided last minute to take another route.

He placed a pale hand on the bark of a tall tree and tilted his head to the side, his light hair falling over his eyes under the hood. He held his breath and listened for any voices. He heard a slight, slight noise. Squeaking like a cricket would, it was coming from much farther from his spot. He was certain of it.

So he continued forward, lifting each leg higher than neccesairy, his way of making less noise. Slowly the shrill laugh got louder, and deeper as Draco neared the location. He stopped once more and squinted into the darkness, hoping to see something, before something saw him.

He saw a bright, yellow light flash and shielded his eyes quickly. When the light faded Draco gulped, and gave up on his quiet, slow pace. He ran quickly in the general direction, stopping a second to hop on his broom before speeding up again.

And there he was, Voldermort in all his disgusting glory. Concealed in a yellow bubble was Potter, Ron, Ginny and Granger. Standing all around them were Death Eaters, a lot of Death Eaters, Draco noted with another gulp.

Voldermort looked up to the sky, his dark eyes catching Draco's, before a smile, if you can call it that, spred across his face.

"Young Malfoy, your late" His voice was playful, but had a sharp underlying sterness to it.

Draco landed his broom and tossed it aside. "My apologises, My Lord" It took all Draco had to not laugh or scowl right there. The thought that anyone would ever be Draco Malfoy's Lord was a laughable one.

"You vile Git! You ferret faced arse!" Hermione screeched, her eyes burning "If I wasn't in here I would hex you until you begged me to stop, and then some!"

Why was I switching sides again? Draco thought to himself with a scowl.

"Do us all a favor and shut up, Granger" Draco hissed.

The four people trapped had faces red with anger and were glaring so feircly, that all together it could almost rival his own. Voldermort and the Death Eaters laughed at the exchange. Voldermort reached over and squeezed the wizard's shoulder dismissing all the Death Eaters, ordering them to return to their homes and await his next orders, all turned and left as told.

"Now Draco my boy, would you like to finish them off, with me? If so, show me how well you can handle a wand"

Draco let down his hood and pulled his wand out of his pocket. Voldermort pointed to a tree a couple meters away.

"Sectrumsempra!" Draco shouted, his wand pointed at the tree's trunk. Gashes carved into the wood and three branches fell to the dark forest floor.

"Reducto!" He continued and the tree and two others flew out of the way with a powerful blast of light.

Voldermort smiled again and patted Draco's head "Like a true Malfoy" Then he outstretched his hand to the four still trapped in that damned bubble, "Stupefy them"

Draco nodded and pointed his wand at them "Stupefy!" He yelled, turning his wand at Voldermort. Voldermort practicly flew out of the spells path, he ended up directly beside Ginny.

All of them looked at Draco in shock and even in this type of situation, he couldnt resist to lift an eyebrow and smirk. Voldermort stared at Draco in surprise, his eyes wide as he was uncharacteristicly caught off guard. He drew out his wand and held it by his side. Draco's own hand wrapped around his wand as he paid close attention to the muscles in Voldermorts arms.

"Are you sure you wish to betray your lord" Voldermort asked, his voice rough as his eyes pierced into Draco's.

Draco frowned and shook his head, his white blonde hair shook with the movement. "You are _not_ my Lord"

Voldermort was once again at loss for words, he had never met anyone who could speak to him in this way, ecspecialy not a Death Eater. Even more so a Malfoy.

"Your a Slytherin Draco, and a Malfoy. What would your father think? He would disown you! And if you did manage to defeat me? You would still be sent to Askaban with the rest of the Death Eaters"

Draco had considered all of this before and it had been the cause of many nightmares. But he had decided that it was worth it, weither he could defeat Voldermort, which he knew he couldn't, or not.

"I don't care" He hissed sending another Stupefy at Voldermort.

Voldermort dodged and quickly sent the spell back, through with talking to the traitor. Draco moved out of the way and sent another spell flying at the dark lord. Spells were continuosly sent and dodged before Voldermort sent another spell knocking the wand straight out of Draco's hand, it flew into the air and Draco jumped up to get it, his dark robes moved with the action, spinning as his arms flew for the wand, that would become almost invisable if it hit the ground.

Voldermort grinned and lifted his arm shouting out "Crucio!"

There was a collective gasp of horror as the curse hit Draco sending him flying to the forests cold ground, his wand landing a few feet away from him, barely visiable but thankfully it was partially in the moonlight.

The pain ripped through his body and he held his mouth shut tightly, his eyes closing as his body shook in indescribable pain.

"I never took you as a moron Draco. But I was mistaken. To think you could possibly stand a chance."

His body burned as the curse twisted his insides, tightening his muscles and making each breath increase the pain. He wanted to scream but this was not the first time he had been cursed this way.

"I had always thought of you as a son Draco, I wish it hadn't come to this, you would have surely taken my place if I ever fell. Such a shame I now have to kill you" Voldermort taunted, raising his wand.

"Fuck you, Voldermort. I hope you burn in bloody hell!" Draco screamed at him, his fingers touched his wand. He rolled it towards his hand and quickly grasped it.

"Avada kadavra!" Voldermort cried out, a blast of green shot out of his wand.

Draco sat up quickly and screamed the curse back, pointing his wand out, the bolt left and flew in the right direction, though he didn't see if it hit because green light, the killing curse, flew and hit his side. Blackness surrounded but he was surprised to still feel the pain of the first curse.

The bubble around the four shattered as Voldermort fell, finally dead. There was a shocked silence before Hermione ran to Draco, whose body was oddly sizzling with green streaks, like his body was holding onto the curse.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, shaking his shoulder though she knew it was pointless.

The others rushed over and Ron gave Hermione a incruedlous look "How can you be upset, two of our greatest enemys are dead. You should be happy!"

Hermione raised her wand threatenly to Ron and glared "Shut up Ronald, he just saved us and many more. He lost his life for people who called him many harsh words"

"As touching as that is, Granger, I would prefer to know why im not dead yet and why I am still in pain" His voice was angry but soft, like he was weak, and his gray eyes looked up at them through half closed lids.

"Draco! your still alive!" Hermione said happily, though she was surprised at how reliefed she was. But she passed it off as guilt.

"Barely. His pulse isn't good" Harry muttered dropping his wrist, "We should get him to Dumbledore. There may be a chance to save him. Unlikely but...possible"

Ginny shrugged "He's alive right now so, yeah possible"

Draco sighed and shook his head at the fact that they were talking about him as if he wasnt there. His lips pulled down into a frown as he felt more pressure on his wrist, he looked down and saw Potter checking his pulse again.

"Would you please refrain from doing that, check again if I stop breathing"

Harry rolled his eyes "Even dieing and your annoying"

Draco smirked "My specialty"

Hermione looked down at Draco's right hand and noticed his wand still wrapped securely in his palm, his tendons were bright white, whiter than even his skin, which hadn't paled anymore than normal. Which she took as a good sign.

"Okay, Ginny you fly with Harry, Ron you fly alone and Ill take Draco" Hermione said sternly walking over and picking up Draco's forgotten broom.

Harry and Ron looked at her like she had grown a third head, Ron threw up his hand in exasperation. "You can't fly! Your afraid of heights!"

Harry stayed silent but Ginny contributed to the debate "He is right, maybe we should come up with a better idea.

"Look, Ginny can't fly and if she flys with Ron they will fight and crash, it has happened before. And Ron can't be trusted with Draco, your not very observant and he could fall right off. That leaves me" Hermione concluded, "Now lets leave, he could die any second"

Harry nodded and picked up his broom, as did Ron, though he muttered his feelings about the situation under his breath. Ginny walked over to Harry as Hermione crouched down to the former enemy.

"Can you move?" She whispered, staring down at Draco concerned.

He glared up at her and threw his body up into a stand, holding onto a tree branch for support. She sighed and let the broom levitate, she helped Draco on before sitting in front of him. She took his wand and put it in her pocket, telling Draco to hold onto her and to let her know if he felt weaker.

She knew he rolled his eyes at that but she ignored it glancing at the others who nodded as they took off "Good luck!" Ron called, blowing her a kiss. He was trying to suck up to her.

"Here goes nothing." Hermione whispered, taking off. She was a terrible flyer and made severaal shaky movements. Her breathing was quicker than normal as she tried to focus, she glanced back at Draco once to see his eyes closed but relaxed when she heard his breathing. She was so out of her zone, flying through the night, owls hooted and bats flew by. It wasn't as dark though, the time was probably near six.

"Let me help, you have no idea what your doing" Draco whispered and before she could protest his hands pushed hers back on the broom and his hands took her place, It was instantly steady, instead of threatening to fall.

She looked back at Draco and could tell he wasn't doing well, his eyes were barely open and hazy, yet he was flying like a master, and his face was grimacing, no doubt from the pain. She reached to hs wrist and felt his pulse, it was slower than before.

"Didn't you hear me tell Potter that I didn't want that done unless I stopped breathing?" Draco hissed, irritated. Sure he may be dieing, but he wasnt a little kid.

Sorry for caring, Hermione thought bitterly before looking ahead. They were going faster she noticed alarmed. The trees were bluring past quickly and she gulped, closing her eyes before remembering that If Draco passed out she wouldn't notice.

"By your pulse you should be passed out right now" Hermione informed him, hoping he could clear up her confusion.

She felt his shoulders shrug "I wish I was" He muttered, bitterly.

Hermione sighed, disatisfied that Draco hadn't offered up any ideas as to why he wasn't unconsious, or dead for that matter. It was so strange too, why wasn't he suffering more? He seemed almost normal unless you tilted your head and squinted.

"Are you still in pain?" She asked, seeing his arm shake for a second. She was tempted to glance back but refrained form it.

After a short pause and a sigh Draco finally answered, sounding bitter, tired and angry. "You have no idea Granger. And before you ask, I have no idea why im still living"

Hermione nodded to herself and bit her lip as they passed yet another bat. They would be at Hogwarts soon. She glanced back at Draco and was alarmed to see that, while the broom was still flying perfectly, his eyes were closed and he was hardly breathing. She watched for a couple seconds as his breathing went down and then stopped for a long pause. She felt his wrist again and was shocked to see that his pulse had only gotten worse. His breath finally came out in a jerk and he groaned a bit.

"You have to stay awake, keep breathing" Hermione whispered to him surprisingly concerened for him.

"Don't worry, If i die it won't be with you on the broom." Draco muttered back, his breathing stabilizing and his pulse improving.

Hermione turned to look at him and he rose an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes and picking up speed again. She looked forward and could see Ron's back far in the distance. She remained silent the rest of the ride, carefully listening to Draco's breathing which thankfully stayed even. She leaned forward and could clearly see Hogwarts, Ron and Harry had just landed and had ran off, to get Dumbledore she assumed.

As they neared closer Hermione saw teachers and students run from the building all watching as Draco dove down and landed the broom, the pair got off and Dumbledore ran over with a look of panic on his face.

When Hermione looked back at Draco she saw that he was breathing heavily, with his head hung as he crouched down on all fours. Dumbledore took a hold of him and in a second they had vanished.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Pansey hissed at Hermione pulling her away from the crowd, her nails dug into her skin. "What did you do to my Draco!"

Hermione angrily ripped her arm out of Panseys grasp and glared at the girl. "Nothing, he was hit by a curse, we just brought him back"

Pansey glared once more before warning Hermione that if she found out she was lying that Hermione would be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore looked down at the boy in his arms, his head was tilted back far exposing his long neck. His eyes were shut and his mouth held a slight grimace, Dumbledore couldn't imagine the pain the young lad was going through.

He sped into Madame Pomfrey's office, where she looked up in alarm, standing up from her seat and moving towards the duo.

Dumbledore barely noticed as he sat Draco down onto a bed. He turned to Poppy and explained the situation, his words rushed.

"He was hit by a crucio and the killing curse," He spoke.

Draco's eyes fluttered a bit and he stared straight up into the ceiling, his eyes were foggy and his mind confused. His body radiated in a firey burn, it spread from his head to his toes, spiking shocks ran up his spine as if a thousand needles were jabbed into the skin.

Just die already! He thought to himself, sick of the pain. This was not what he wanted, not what he had expected at all when fighting Voldemort. This was much worse than any nightmare his mind could have created. He searched for a distraction, something to occupy his mind. His blurry eyes landed on Dumbledore, who was staring straight down into Draco's own eyes.

He could see his mouth moving, and hear the faint buzz of his words, but nothing was comprehenisble, it was all jibberish. He felt that insufferable pressure on his wrist again, and shifted his eyes to see Madame Pomfrey looking over him concerned, she lifted her hand and wrote something down before picking up her wand and waving it over Draco's body.

Draco shivered a bit from the cold air of the spell, but was pleased that it took some of the heat off, if only for a second. He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, attempting once more to hear the adults voices. At first he heard that annoying buzz, like an old shitty television, but the sound slowly cleared.

"...Days at most, possibly less, maybe more," Madame Pomfrey stated, her voice full of doubt.

What? How many days? Draco screamed in his mind

"Seems so impossible, do you think he has any chance?" Dumbledore questioned with a whisper.

Madame Pomfrey never answered with words, but by the sound of Dumbledore's heavy sigh, it wasn't looking good. Mixed emotions traveled through the depths of Draco Malfoy's mind, on one hand, he wished for his death, but on the other hand there were so many things he wanted to do, people he needed to appologize to, and a girl he wanted to thank.

Then the pain spiked, hitting Draco so hard that all his breath pushed out of his lungs and his eyes snapped open, there was no blurr, everything was clear. He clenched his teeth together, hearing them grind into eachother. His right hand formed a fist which he squeezed, he looked over and could see each vein standing up from the pressure. He felt a hand push over his hair and whisper soothing words, it was Madame Pomfrey.

"Just breath, Draco," She whispered, staring him down.

He nodded and drew in a deep breath through his nose, it was rough and it burned as it traveled down to his lungs, but the air held a calming effect and he felt his pain give in, just a bit, the agony turning to normal.

"He must be miserable," Madame Pomfrey said with sympathetic eyes. "I wish there was more I could do."

Dumbledore looked up from the boy and glanced over at Poppy "Is there some sort of spell that may help?"

She removed her hand from Draco's forehead and moved over to the other side of the room, picking up a large book, she pulled a piece of paper out and wrote something down, then she traveled over to Albus.

"Here," She said, "give this to Snape, it will help the pain very little, but something is better than nothing"

Dumbledore took the paper and folded it up and took one last glance at Draco before strolling out the door. Madame Pomfrey let out a large exhale, shaking her head back and forth. She took a quick peek over at the young Malfoy, and noted that his eyes were shut but his chest was still rising and falling in a steady pattern. She set up an alarm in case he became unstabalized, and left the room to call her sister Korina, perhaps she knew of some way to help.

Draco slowly opened one eye after he heard the door click shut, then he pushed himself up into a sitting position, almost falling backwards due to the wobble of his arms. He blinked and took a good look around. The room was a light shade of beige, the floor was covered in white tiles, and the bed he lay on was plain white. There was a window to his left, the door to his right, and a pile of books stacked on the bedside table. His eyes continued to take everything in, they stopped at a shelve of medical books and he wondered idly how people could learn all that about medicine.

He groaned as a wave of sickness passed over him, his head spinning for a second. The pain kicked up another knotch, causing Draco to hiss through his teeth. He cursed Voldemort in his mind, before wondering if he was truly dead. It was safe to say he was, Harry had gotten out of that bubble somehow, but what if the dark lord just escaped?

"id be dying for no reason," Muttered the boy.

He shifted his legs up into a cross at the knees and looked at himself through a mirror. His eyes were red and bloodshot, wider than normal too, and his previously perfect hair was tossled in every direction, his pale skin seemed almost translusent and he looked worse than death itself.

"Bloody hell, not only am I dying, now I look bad," He growled.

A small chuckle was heard from the corner of the room and he spun his head, an action he truly regretted, to see who had snuck in. It was Hermione, her head was tilted to the side and an amused smile was on her lips.

"Only you would think of that," she giggled and walked over, pulling a chair with her and sitting down beside his bed.

"Your not supposed to be sitting up" She scolded him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "and your not supposed to sneak into this room"

"Touché." She smiled lightly.

The room fell silent on that note, the only sound was Draco's breathing, which was heavier than normal. Hermione watched as his eyes would grow darker and his arm would twitch, sometimes he would grind his teeth and she knew it was a way to stop the screaming.

"Pansy's worried." Hermione stated, attempting a diversion.

Draco winced at the thought of his clingy stalker, she was completely in love with him and he had nothing to give in return. Of course, being Pansy, she never could take a hint.

"That's no surprise" Draco muttered, leaning back on his pillow and glancing over at Hermione. "She's always been a bit obsessive"

Hermione brushed away a strand of her dark hair and felt the ghost of a blush rise to her cheeks out of embarresment "She's not the only one, I'm worried too"

Draco was slightly surprised at the confession, the statement made no sense, and he briefly wondered if this was the same Granger that has punched him in the face. Being a Malfoy, he recovered quickly and replied with low laugh.

"Oh, so your obsessed with me too, huh?" He watched her reaction closely.

Her eyes widened first, and her mouth fell open just a bit, the tips of her ears turned red and her face showed disbelief.

"No!" She gasped out. "Of course not!" She gained back her composure and narrowed her eyes, "I would never wish the death of someone that saved my life, that's all"

Draco gave her a hard stare "Perhaps, but do you think the weasel, for example, Is worrying, kind of convienent that your the only one here"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something back, but for once she was entirely out of arguements.

"I'm not obsessed" she muttered instead.

The door snapped open and in strolled Madame Pomfrey, a needle in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Hermione, who herself looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Miss Granger! You are aware that you are not authorized to be in here?" She scolded, her eyes turning into a cold glare.

Hermione stood up sheepishly and nodded her head "I-im very sorry, I was uh..just going, I swear"

"Be on your way then," She motioned towards the open door.

Hermione nodded and took one last glance at Draco, she smiled at him a bit and lifted up his hand, putting a small piece of paper into it. She then hurried out of the room.

Draco's eyes followed her retreating figure and stared at the spot where she had previously sat. Why on earth is she being so cival? He questioned to himself. He felt the dull prick of the needle go through his skin. I don't understand it, he continued to himself, his eyebrows creasing.

"There you go sweetie," Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Perhaps you might catch some sleep"

Draco nodded his head and closed his eyes, feeling the drugs effects kick in, the pain numbed just a little, but he could still clearly feel the torture of the Crucio. He heard Pomfrey leave and his eyes snapped open once more, he opened up the small piece of paper and read the words.

**'**___**Ill be back tommorow with your school work**_

_** -Hermione (Granger)**_**'**

Draco chuckled a bit to himself, only Granger would think it right to do homework up until death. He smiled, realizing that he was actually looking forward to seeing the witch, believe it or not. Of course, he noted as the pain forced itself into his throat, that would only be if he made it through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A special thank you to Heart-Broken-In-Love for being my first, and second, reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to her, because being my first reviewer is an awesome thing! I hope everyone who read this story likes it, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Voldemort would be caught cross-dressing by Harry. So clearly, this is not my work.**

Hermione walked back to the common room, her head filled with wonders and worries. She stopped in front of the portrait and sighed to herself, before uttering the password, the portrait gladly opened.

She walked through and collapsed down on the soft couch, her head gently falling back and her brown hair spilling over the back of the seat. She lifted her legs up onto the table and stared up at the ceiling, her mind spinning with uneasiness.

Why does this bother me so much? She asked herself, Do I actually care about him?

That thought sobered Hermione up, and she had to think for a long time wether it was true or not. The notion seemed almost impossible to her, Draco was still the boy who called her Mudblood, he was the same guy who tried to hurt her friends, the same guy who's father was a deatheater. Draco Malfoy was everything bad wrapped into one, there had never been signs of good.

That's not true, Hermione argued with herself, I can think of a couple times..

There was...well, today for instance, when he risked-and sacrificed his own life in order to save them, when he went against every single thing that he was ever taught, every rule that had ever been set for him by his father. He single-handedly stopped the most powerful dark wizard in the world.

But did that erase any of his past offences? She continued to herself. No, not even saving her could make her forget the hatred she had always felt, and still felt now.

"So why does it seem like I care?" She murmured outloud.

Draco lay in his bed, staring over to the window, the moon light trickling in past the thin curtains. His mind felt so hazy from the medication, thus far he had taken ten painkillers, three advils and thirteen shots, but even still the Crucio lay deep in his chest with a dull burn, not willing to leave for even a single second.

Madame Pomfrey had left him alone to himself a couple hours ago, shutting the light out behind her and leaving the pills on his bedside table.

Maybe if I take enough pills I'll have an overdose, he thought bitterly to himself, the idea holding some appeal. Of course he would never intentionaly harm himself in such a way, but that did not mean his naturally negative mind wouldn't think such things.

Draco groaned to himself for the hundredth time that day, he sat up quickly and tugged on his hair, the Crucio's effects rising once more. He started to pant heavily, feeling his lungs errupt into intense fire, his leg muscles twisted and tightened like a really painful charlie horse, and his arms felt like they were being roughly tugged and stretched. His stomach churned and his head throbbed, his heart burning. He arched his back and let out a strangled scream as his spine seemed to shift. He slammed back down into his bed, eyes stinging strongly with unshed tears as the pain beat him without mercy, over and over again.

His hand shook as it reached in desperation for the painkillers, he managed to grab four and popped them into his mouth, swallowing them and hoping with all he had that the pain would weaken, if only a bit. The Crucio had different plans though, and clawed through him once more, causing Draco to scream and shriek, his face buried into the nearby pillow.

The painkillers took effect and the Crucio resumed it's former position of a taunting burn, ready to spring up again when you least expected. Draco continued to breath heavily, clutching his pillow tight in a fist, his body shook as he recovered from the spasms.

"This is gonna be a long night," Draco moaned in agony.

Hermione was still questioning herself when she heard the sound of Harry's voice from behind the portrait.

"_She wasn't in the library, so she must be in here_" She heard him mutter.

The group walked in, Harry, Ginny and Ron, noticing with obvious relief that Hermione sat in front of them. Ginny sat by Harry in front of her and Ron took his place beside her, pulling her close into his arms.

"Did you visit Malfoy?" Ron questioned, glancing down at his girlfriend.

Hermione sighed, hearing the hint of anger behind his tone "Yeah, I stopped in after I finished my homework."

Harry looked over to her, his eyes curious. "What do they think will happen to him?"

Hermione repositioned herself and exhaled "I was eavesdropping and I heard miss Pomfrey say he had around three days left before the curse finally killed him"

"The killing curse?" Ginny piped in.

Hermione shook her head "No, the Crucio and the killing curse combined, he will die from the pain"

Draco sat up once more when he felt his forehead burning up. He stood and walked across the room, over to the window sill, a task made difficult by his wobbly knees. He seated himself beside it and leaned his head over to touch the cold glass, it felt wonderful against the constant heat of his skin.

"Why am I still alive?" He whispered to himself, his brow lowering in confusion.

He could not think of a good reason, it wasn't like with Harry who had his mother's sacrifice, and he was the only one known to last even a minute after being hit by an Avada Kedavra. So why was he still breathing?

That's when Draco's thoughts turned dark. If the curse didn't kill me first, my father will he observed. That was one of the most important things to Lucius, you never went against the dark lord, not _ever_, but that's exactly what he had done, more so then even that, he had, most likely anyway, ended the monster's life. Yes, Draco imagined his father was quite pissed off.

But perhaps his aunt might even be the one to end Draco's pain, while causing more of course. He was almost certain that Bellatrix had been in love with lord Voldemort, though what she had ever seen in him was a mystery. He was sure that Bellatrix was cursing him at this very moment. Then there was his godfather Snape, Voldemort's clear favorite. Severus would probably poison Draco's medicine if ever given the chance.

I imagine I feel quite like Potter does, Draco thought, much better in everyway of course, but having everyone of the deatheaters wishing for my blood on their hands.

Draco realized that he really didn't like the fact that all his allies were now enemies, and for a fleeting second he wished that he had never sent that spell towards Voldemort, but then he felt that familiar loss of breath and replayed the moment when he sent that spell at Voldemort, and a slight smirk lit up his face. He may be dying, but he had the satisfaction of recalling the shock that had flashed on Voldemort's face, wether the dark lord was dead or not, in that one moment Draco had stolen every bit of power and composure that the man had ever held.

The Gryffindor common room had gone quiet after what Hermione said, no one truly knowing what they should say to the others. The words hung heavy above their heads, and a wave of guilt passed through each of them, no one liked that they were part of the reason that someone was dying in such a cruel way.

"There's no way he can survive?" Ginny asked, her face alarmed. She couldn't imagine dying in such an unfair way.

Hermione shook her head "One in a million, Gin."

Harry stood up and started to pace, his face was troubled. There must be a way, Harry thought to himself, there had to be. Harry felt the most responisible, it had been his job to kill Voldemort, but he had hesitated for one second and was trapped with his friends. If he had never hesitated, Voldemort would be dead and Malfoy never would have been hit with those curses. Harry hated his good nature sometimes, he hated the guilt he always experienced, and he ecspecially hated the fact that there were people who would be heartbroken if Malfoy perished, and each one of them would blame him.

Hermione stood up and yawned deeply, she felt so tired that she could sleep on hot rocks. "I'm going to bed, we have classes tommorow"

Ron stood up and kissed Hermione gently on the lips "Sleep well"

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron before saying goodnight to the others, then she traveled to her room and fell happily on her warm sheets. She flipped herself over and looked out the window beside her. The night sky looked so beautiful, there was mist floating around the ground and it traveled up into the air, not enough to cover the beatiful glowing stars, the moon was full and bright and a gentle breeze moved the trees.

Hermione couldn't help but think about the next day, It was a habit and she loved to make scheduales. She decided that she would bring lunch for Malfoy and give him his wand back, then she would finish her classes, come back to visit him and the two would do their homework together, she would then leave and study in the library before returning to the common room.

But what if Malfoy was dead by then? She asked herself.

She didn't know why, but that thought truly bothered her more than it should have. Was she really starting to care about the ferret, she thought again. He had saved her life, and she wasn't a bad person, but was she grateful enough that she could honestly say she would be a little upset if he died?

It made a certain part of her and Draco's conversation spring into her mind.

_ "Perhaps, but do you think the weasel, for example, Is worrying, kind of convienent that your the only one here"_

And with that conversation still playing in her head, the bushy haired witch fell asleep, questions and concerns filling her dreams.


End file.
